Phoebe Pendragon
The daughter of Avalina and Zachariah Pendragon and the twin sister of Elio Pendragon, Phoebe is a descendant of Inanna and is one of the most powerful Casters every to exist. As of 2280, she is technically the Queen of Amoria, but she doesn't live on the island. Instead, she dwells and rules the Adjacent, a realm she created for herself and the Changelings. Biography Personality and Traits Physical Description Phoebe is a beautiful girl, and looks a great deal like her mother Avalina. She is around 5'7" with a delicately featured face, almond shaped eyes with long black lashes, and a body that is both fit and curvy. Her skin is smooth and a fair, lightly freckled olive tone. Before her powers were awakened, Phoebe had brown eyes flecked with silver and gold, but after they were entirely silver with gold flecks, and later her eyes got darker from demonic influence. Originally, Phoebe's black hair fell down to the small of her back in thick, wavy sheets of silk, but now she wears is short, barely past her chin, giving her a fiercer appearance. Powers and Abilities Empathy―Phoebe is shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Telepathy―Phoebe is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals. * Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. * Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. * Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of Casters so their distinctive Caster thought patterns cannot be detected by certain devices or by other telepaths. * Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. * Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. * Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. * Memory Alteration:She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. * Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. * Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. * Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. * Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. * Heal Trauma: She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. * Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. * Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another Caster’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. * Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of Caster adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. * Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. * Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". * Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman Caster within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Energy Manipulation―While most Casters take years to be able to harness their magic in its rawest form, Phoebe does so with ease, at only seventeen. She often uses this ability to produce powerful blasts of silver energy that vaporize enemies on target or to create and deadly whip. Familiar--Phoebe's familiar is Meztli, a powerful and beautiful amphiptere. Meztli stands about 12 feet tall, is about 71 feet long, and has a 100 foot long wingspan. Covered in brilliant silver scales paler on the underbelly, Meztli has a powerful silver-feathered wins and a black mane of feathers that extends do her spine. Sorceress--Phoebe is classified as a sorceress, a very powerful Caster, and she is one of the strongest and most skilled Casters to walk the earth since Gilgamesh and Inanna. Spell Casting--Like all Casters, Phoebe is capable of casting spells, typically doing so in either Welsh or Arabic, and she is incredibly good at it. Phoebe often relies on her spell casting and magic to fight, but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat she is gifted at martial arts. She is also capable of using her energy manipulation to create weapons and suits of armor. Her weapons of choice are whips and swords, appearing as silver energy in her hand. Relationships